


Moontober Day 6: (Marc and Marlene are) Split(sville)

by Theshipnameisvenom



Category: Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: (I do not have DID If I crossed any lines let me know), Angst, Gen, Other, Rewrite of Marc and Marlenes breakup to make sense and not make Marc a iredeemable monster, This whole thing is just two people fighting and then breaking up, Unhappy Ending, Warning for this being written from Marlenes perspective and her being obtuse about Marc's DID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshipnameisvenom/pseuds/Theshipnameisvenom
Summary: Fanfic for day 6 of Malek-Macchiato on tumblrs really good Moonknight themed october prompts! I was originally going to do a comic for this but my hand wasnt cooperating, but it being a fic allowed me to do alot of dialouge, which may or may not be a good thing. This is a rewrite of how I think Marlene and Marc Spector broke up in the Huston run, because the canon is fucking stupid, out of character, and makes Marc a monster. These two have the most precarious relationship in the world why the fuck would you write it like that? Anyway, this also hurt me to write.
Relationships: Marlene Alraune/Marc Spector
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Moontober Day 6: (Marc and Marlene are) Split(sville)

Marlene was there for him.  
She’d been there since Frenchie picked him up with broken legs next to Bushman’s dead body. She didnt leave his side the whole time he was in the hospital. She went home with him, and, as always with things like this, was there for him every second of every day. She kept him clean, fed, made sure he slept, made sure he wasnt spending all day in bed, made sure he wasnt spending all day with that goddamn statue either.  
She didnt even ask him any questions, like, “How the hell could you do that to someone?”. Nope, not even giving him the stress of having to answer entirely reasonable and possibly very important questions. She instead did everything she could to make sure she was as comforting as she could be. This was an incredibly traumatic experience after all, but they’d gotten through….well...maybe not worse, but….  
She was there.  
And yet where was he? Because he certainly wasnt by her side. In fact, since the accident, Marc Spector hadnt been there at all.  
She was used to that. She’d known him as Steven longer then she had as Marc.  
But he wasnt him either. He wasnt anybody. It was like he just shutdown entirely.  
He would barely say anything. She could probably count the words he spoke since the accident on one hand. He barely did anything, aside from sit on the couch watching tv and staring at that statue.  
That statue, that fucking statue, it always kind of creeped her out, but now….  
Well, she wanted it gone. Out of here. She wanted it destroyed, really.  
But the weird thing is that it already had been, so she wasnt even being bothered by something genuinely ancient, but instead some plaster. Plaster who’s eyes she could swear were boring a hole through her soul every time she entered the room it was in, even through the tarp. Plaster that she was sure was fucking with her boyfriends already fucked up head even worse.  
She couldnt tell him any of this because he wasnt there. Even if it would probably lead to a huge argument, at least she would be talking to him. But no, even now, though she was right next to him on the couch, watching him stare blankly into the TV as if he was actually watching it, there wasnt actually anybody with her.  
She chewed her lip and tried to think of something to say.  
She put on his favorite movie and he wasn't even reacting to it. That may be fair though, because they’d been watching the two gremlins movies for the past four weeks.  
Still. Still.  
She scanned the screen for a conversation topic.  
“Aw, I just love that dog. What do you think about dogs? I dont think we ever talked about it, but you seem like a dog type of guy to me” She looked back to him and said it with a smile and feigned casualty.  
He didnt even look at her. Just kept staring ahead.  
She bit her lip again.  
“I could get one of those little toy breeds, carry it around in the purse like a real trophy wife, but I just know they probably bark non stop. I think small dogs are just sort of born hateful little monsters. What do you think of that? I could start wearing all pink too, like the Elle Woods of archaeology”  
Again, no response. Marc just kept staring at the screen with blank eyes.  
He looked like a mess. He’d stopped shaving. He wasnt even trying with physical therapy, even though she kept trying to get him to go, even though it could only help. He was wallowing in his own misery and not even trying to get out and she couldnt stand it.  
“Are you even hearing me right now?” She asked with more bite than she meant to. She was visibly upset, but didnt she have the right to be? She was alone in this house.  
He looked like he snapped out of something, but just barely. His glassy eyes slid towards her and he nodded.  
“Uh...yeah. Or something. Uh, something about archaeology?” He ‘tried’. He already sounded like he was fading again, not keeping eye contact while he spoke, looking just past her instead.  
Past her into the other room. With that fucking statue.  
She grit her teeth.  
“Where are you right now? Because its not here. Definitely not with me!”  
She was not shouting, she was simply talking very passionately. Marc flinched like he didn't know why he would and responded still without looking at her.  
“I- Im here, Marlene. I’m just….I’m paralyzed, alright? Im not going to just be fine.”  
He practically grit it out, voice getting low and frustrated. She scoffed.  
Maybe this was getting bad.  
“Its been 2 months and you havent even tried, well, anything! You havent tried physical therapy, you havent- I dont know, picked up a fucking hobby or something? I’ve been trying to help you this whole time and it’s like instead of facing the problem you’re just running away from it like you always do!”  
And now he looked at her with a glare.  
“I’m not running away.” He said, very unconvincingly.  
“What else would you call doing nothing but sitting around all day, watching tv and hanging out with that freaky old statue?”  
He thought for a second. Then he just sighed and put his head into his hands.  
“I- I’m sorry, ok? It’s just- I cant find it in me to do anything else. Not even if it’ll help. I dont know what it is, everything just feels pointless, alright? Fuck me for thinking you’d understand that”  
He nearly had her, but he couldnt hide the fact that he was mad she was forcing him to talk about this. And she couldn't hide that she was upset he was making her drag a response out of him.  
“How am I supposed to understand when you wont tell me anything? You’ve always been like this! Everytime something goes wrong I'm just supposed to divine your feelings instead of you just communicating like an adult! You didnt used to be like that!”  
“I broke my fucking legs! I killed someone! I’m kind of a mess right now!” Now he shouted, angry, like he just got provoked.  
“Not before the accident- you were like that even before- but back when we first met, back when you were going by Steven! It’s like the man I fell in love with died and got replaced by- well- you!”  
She realized as soon as she said it she shouldnt have gone there.  
Because even though she saw Steven and Jake and even Moonknight as just...alias’s, or even as weird ways for Marc to just deflect responsibility by pinning everything on someone else, Marc did not.  
(Because they were not.)  
She thought he’d get upset, that he’d really start shouting, but instead his face just...dropped.  
And he sunk back into the couch.  
“...Maybe he did, I dont know…” he said quietly, staring at the floor.  
And suddenly Marlene realized that she’d been acting like an idiot.  
Instead of understanding her feelings she stomped them down and swallowed them and forced herself to comfort him.  
“Hey...I’m sorry Marc. I shouldnt have said that. I know thats a sensitive subject for you…” she put a hand on his shoulder and he didnt shrug it off or anything, a good sign.  
She looked away while she tried to think up how to fix this.  
“I’m sorry for getting upset. I shouldn't have said anything. I know you’re going through something awful, it just...hurts to see you like this. It always does. But you’ve gotten out of this kind of thing before, right? So you can do it again”  
And she turned back to him, to tell him that she’s there for him, that she always will be….  
But he was looking at the tv again. And again, his eyes were blank.  
And he didnt hear a thing she just said.  
Marlene stared at him for a minute.  
Then she got up. And she went to their room. And she packed a bag.  
And then she walked right past him, and right past that stupid, evil, horrible statue, that statue she could just swear was smiling right now-  
And then she opened the front door, walked out, and then slammed it shut.  
Marc got shaken out of his dissociation by the sound, registered what happened, and went back to staring at the TV while Steven borrowed his eyes to cry.


End file.
